Many modern devices include networking capabilities. In particular, many devices include various communication and networking abilities. Modern applications are beginning to take advantage of this and provide for interconnectivity of such devices. For example, social networking applications, Internet of Things, wireless docking, etc. may provide for the interconnectivity of various devices. A variety of standards are used or proposed to facilitate such device connectivity. For example, Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE).
BLE may provide reduced power consumption (e.g., versus standard Bluetooth, or the like). Additionally, as BLE has relatively simple hardware requirements, BLE may provide a lower cost while maintaining a similar communication range to standard Bluetooth. An area where BLE is being implemented is using beacon broadcasting to facilitate communication between devices, for example, in the healthcare, fitness, entertainment, and security industries. BLE beacon broadcasting allows devices to advertise connectivity and service information to other devices within a certain vicinity.
In general, devices advertise their connectivity and/or services by repeatedly broadcasting a beacon via a BLE radio. Other devices in range may receive the beacon via their BLE radio. Where multiple BLE devices are in proximity to each other, the number of beacons being transmitted over BLE can become large enough some devices may be have their hardware (e.g., host processing, memory, or the like) over utilized by the beacons.